


Divine Cybermancy

by SephiXarados



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Post-Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephiXarados/pseuds/SephiXarados
Summary: "There's something about my death that doesn't add up. When we fought... why was there such an intense fear in her eyes? That's the question I need to find the answer to if I'm going to find out what really happened to me."





	

Finally. After all the mysteries and lies, I not only got some closure, but I eliminated the root of the Grimm threat in the process. The final strike was an exclamation mark to everything that had lead up to this point. I dropped my weapons... and it was over.

But none of this makes sense, does it? Why give away the ending at the very beginning? To make sense of it all, I need to go back to a year ago, at Amity Colosseum during the Vytal Tournament. I was up against Phyrra Nikos near the end of it, the crowd cheering all around the two of us.

"Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you!"

She had a look of concern on her face, but for the life of me I couldn't place what was wrong. 

"This is going to be so much fun!"

I was so naive. I was too focused on winning the tournament to realize what was about to happen. Or the look on Phyrra's face when I was trying to prepare for one final attack. There was terror in her eyes, and she just kept looking up and backing away, like a Nevermore was hovering behind me. I didn't understand the repercussions until my own projectiles were thrown back at me, and I was paralyzed. I can still feel all the places I was cut by my own wire, and the phantom pain that followed.

My father had a contingency plan in case this happened. A black box inside my head, which was constantly streaming data to a remote server, managed to upload my consciousness all the way back to Atlas. But there was nothing my father could do to salvage my aura. So, instead, I had to be given a new one during my reconstruction.

And speaking of, my father must've let go of General Ironwood's creative leash, because ever since I was recovered, my body's improved immensely. Faster, stronger, equipped with more swords, a more adult-like body... and I not only became the first synthetic being to generate an aura... but I got my own semblance as well. There were two things that bugged me, however... the first was that I wasn't even so much as allowed to go out anymore. I was to be kept inside this facility, trapped like a bird in a cage and with no way of reaching my friends. Hell, I couldn't even talk to them through a Scroll. My revival as 'Penny 2.0' was being kept a closely-guarded secret, afraid that I would end up getting destroyed again.

Then there was the matter of my death. There was something about it that didn't add up. It had to do with when me and Phyrra fought. Before my demise, there was an intense fear her eyes. But why? That was the question I needed to find the answer to if I was going to find out what happened to me, and be at peace.

So, I ran away. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the smartest decision I made, same goes for overloading my GPS tracker so I could shut it off and not be followed. However, it wouldn't be considered a good decision if there weren't anything positive to come from it. In which case, there wouldn't be a revenge story, either, and at worst, nobody alive to tell the tale.

And this would be that tale. When I fled the facility, I didn't have anything to help me out on my personal quest. No pet Grimm to protect me, no fancy sniper scythes, shotgun gauntlets, katana guns, or enchanted rapiers. It was just me, my memories, my swords, and my semblance, which I've dubbed to be called...

... "Divine Cybermancy."


End file.
